Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa
Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Licence to Kill (1989)'' [Kwang]: Commits suicide by taking cyanide after Robert Davi and his men attack his hideout. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Perfect Weapon'' (1991) [Kai]: Possibly killed in explosion caused by Jeff Speakman to kill Professor Toru Tanaka. (Although it never says he died it can be assumed because he is never seen again after Jeff knocks him out in a fight.) *''Showdown in Little Tokyo'' (1991) [Funekei Yoshida]: Burned to death/Killed in an explosion after Dolph Lundgren stabs him with a sword impaling him onto a lit Catherine Wheel (at the end of a martial arts fight). *''Nemesis'' (1992) [Angie-Liv]: Shot in the chest/head by Tim Thomerson after being wounded in an explosion. *''Rising Sun'' (1993) [Eddie Sakamura]: Throat slashed with a katana at the end of fight with Yakuza. His body is later seen when Wesley Snipes discovers him lying/sprawled on a lawn. *''Mortal Kombat'' (1995) [Shang Tsung]: Impaled on a bed of spikes at the end of a fight with Robin Shou; his body turns into a skeleton after his death (with the freed souls of all his victims leaving his remains). (His death is seen as archive footage in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997)). (Thanks to Germboygel) *''The Phantom'' (1996) [The Great Kabai Sengh]: Eaten by sharks after falling into a lagoon while trying to kill Billy Zane with a sword (who dodges out of the way). (Thanks to ND) *''Soldier Boyz'' (1996) [Vinh Moc]: Killed in a helicopter explosion along with his cohorts after Tyrin Turner remote detonates a bomb he stashed earlier on-board Tagawa’s helicopter, (while Tagawa is firing on Turner). *''White Tiger'' (1996) [Victor Chow]: Killed at the end of a fight with Gary Daniels. (My memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''Danger Zone'' (1996) [Monsieur Chang]: Killed in an explosion on the train, after a struggle with Billy Zane. (Thanks to ND) *''American Dragons '''(Double Edge)'' (1998)' [''Matsuyama]: Shot to death in a shootout with Michael Biehn. *''Vampires'' (1998) [David Deyo]: Slashed in the throat by Thomas Ian Griffith during his attack on the motel (due to all the chaos in the massacre it’s not really clear how he dies but it’s established James Woods, Daniel Baldwin and Sheryl Lee are the only survivors); His body is briefly seen when James returns to remove all the victims’ heads (so they don’t come back as vampires and to conceal their identities) then burns the building to the ground. *''The Art of War'' (2000) [David Chan]: Shot in the head/neck and back/chest with a sniper rifle by Michael Biehn. *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) [Krull]: Killed in combat against Michael Clarke Duncan during the final battle; his body is shown lying on the battlefield afterwards. (Cary was wearing ape make-up for this role.) *''Balls of Fury (2007)'' [Mysterious Asian Man]: Shot in the neck with a poison dart from a blowgun by Aisha Tyler, after he arrives late to the tournament. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Man with the Iron Fists 2 (2015) '[Lord Pi/Mayor Zhang]: Head explodes when RZA strikes him with a diving punch using his iron fists, while Dustin Nguyen holds Cary underwater by his iron legs. TV Deaths *Hardball: Wedding Bell Blues (1990; TV Series)' [''Chang]: Accidentally falls over a circular chainsaw after a fight with Richard Tyson. *''Netforce'' (1999; TV Movie) [Leong Cheng]: Killed in an explosion along with several staff members after a bomb inside his restaurant is detonated by Xander Berkeley. *''Baywatch:Hawaiian Wedding'' (2003; TV Movie) [Mason Sato]: Shredded to pieces after David Hasselhoff shoved him into the rotating blades of a motorboat. Storage-canoe-ca.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in Showdown in Little Tokyo Shang_Tsung's_death.png|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in Mortal Kombat The Great Kabai Sengh.png|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa before his death in The Phantom Kabai Sengh's death.png|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa's death in The Phantom Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses